The Box Ghost
by curry-llama
Summary: A bug was it? That's what I thought until today. Since when did such a weird and irrelevant creature start making me ponder about the world anyway? (Danny sees something new in the Box Ghost. not meant to be taken seriously)


The Box Ghost.

 **Ok this was just a random idea that popped into my head and I was like 'hey why not write a story on this?' Anyway now I have a story on it. Enjoy.**

I had the ever consisting nag of an insect much like a fly. It beckoned at my presence and followed me much to my annoyance. Yes- it is the box ghost. I came to call the ghost an 'it', after the many encounters in which ended quite one sided. The first few times, I was relieved that at least one of those spectral creatures was an easy catch- now it was to put bluntly- annoying. Yet despite the obvious odds against the seemingly harmless entity, it always came back for more. I was not as thick as to not see the obvious determination still sparking in its eyes. Slowly the annoying creature had worked its way into my mind, and completely entranced my philosophy.

In many ways I modelled my own life after it.

Currently that very spirit was flying in front of me. The pompous attitude, confidence and the obnoxious call for acknowledgment was apparent, however what was not apparent was that hidden tinge of desperation. It called out to be noticed so often only to be saddled as a joke. I myself had come to think of the ghost as an insect; something akin to a fly. Despite this generalisation of the ghost, the case presented in front of me was not over looked. I could have easily disregarded the entity like the general populace, however a curiosity, and I dare say an admiration was sparked when I looked deeper.

"Why do you keep trying?" I asked softly as curiosity got the better of me.

The ghost stopped it's consistent hollering, slowly bringing the box in its hand down. The apparent surprise was concerning. It had not expected me to ask that, and I had not expected to have said it out loud. The momentary silence was then broken by a familiar catchphrase.

"Because I am the Box Ghost! Bow before my cardboard cunning and my awesome/occasionally used bubble-wrap!" It roared in a failed attempt to look intimidating.

I let out an inaudible sigh. It wouldn't change- would it? The annoyance brought upon the citizens, and me, were the only thing the weak ghost had accomplished. Despite where my train of thought had left, I still had an unsatisfied curiosity. My very being couldn't forgive itself if I didn't get an answer as to why the weak ghost had caught my attention, and overtaken my thoughts.

"Why are you not running in fear ghost boy?!" it yelled.

"Let me put this straight; I am not afraid of you, the other citizens are not afraid of you, even the GIW's don't want to capture you, and I want to know why you cannot comprehend that," I listed in a very loud and clear fashion.

A momentarily dejected look on its face was enough to make guilt wash over me. The ghost, although an annoyance, was harmless, and not as evil as people thought it to be. The one time this ghost had posed a threat was also for the sole purpose of attention. Pandora's box now was out of reach, and the chances for the spectral creature to gain any sort of power worth fearing were at a minimum low.

Despite my put-down, the ghost instantly had a fire burning brightly in its eyes. It was the look of solid determination to be acknowledged. It wasn't like any other ghost who did things for material pleasure- no this ghost did it solely for acknowledgment. That was clear to me, but what I could not comprehend was how it possessed the will to keep fighting despite the odds.

Quickly pivoting my body to the left I dodged a box thrown my way. It only took a few measly steps to reach the ghost, and shoot it down to the ground at point blank range. It definitely would have hurt. A level 15 ghost such as myself was bound to have made a lasting mark from that close up on a level 2. What possessed me to harm him right now was beyond me. The emotions I was feeling weren't known to me. Perhaps it was anger- annoyance, or the sole fact that I was a sadist, because currently I wasn't feeling an ounce of sympathy at the dishevelled creature writhing beneath me.

I had expected it to ask why I hadn't just captured it unharmed like usual. That sort of pathetic response would have suited a ghost of its standing. It should've then acknowledged that it would lose and end up breaking- giving up.

"You will fear me!" Instead was all it shouted.

My indifferent face crunched into an angry snarl. What about this creature had gotten me so infuriated? Why was it affecting me so much? Why was my anger triggered from such a pathetic creature? But if it really was a pathetic creature then it shouldn't have made me angry- right? If it was truly pathetic then my ignorance was enough to define its worth. In true fact I was the one currently acknowledging it's worth. It was anything but pathetic.

"Danny what are you doing? There's a ghost attack in Wellen Street. Quickly catch Boxy and come," Tucked called.

"Can you not see that I am fighting it? One ghost at a time right?" I called back all the while not taking my eyes of the struggling ghost. The remark although haughty, was anything but. In fact I was acknowledging the ghost beneath me. The ghost watched me wide eyed for a second before the look of surprise was taken over by pure determination. Wether I liked it or not the Box Ghost had proved himself- and I say 'him' because he is not just a fly to be swatted at will anymore. His physical strength, although lacking, was made up by the amount of genuine will he possessed.

"You have proven yourself to me Box Ghost. I will fight you like I fight a true opponent," I said aiming a beam at his head. The ghost quickly realising the severity of his situation, instantly forgot of the wound I had caused him, and tumbled roughly out of the way. The blast broke the ground as well as the ghost if he hadn't dodged. Despite the closeness of the attack and the near miss, the Box Ghost did not look at me with fear. He truly was a foe worth fighting.

"Have you finally finished the Box Ghost? Are you feeling alright Danny, I mean you usually take him down in less than a minute," Sam asked running my direction.

"Taking my time and being serious is a sign of respect Sam," I replied.

"You respect the 'Box Ghost'?" she asked surprised.

"Yes... He is indeed frightening."

The look of confusion was apparent on Sam's face. They had just not yet come to understand the Box Ghost yet.

I however completely acknowledge his existence.

 **Weird right? I don't even know if it's funny, serious or just down right sad that I wrote something on this. Anyway as long as someone enjoyed it I'm fine.**


End file.
